


Deadman

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: За перекрёстком [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Humor, Brainfucking, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Ratings: G, Slash, Slice of Life, Uchiha Itachi-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Пэйн отдыхает в специальном гробу под слоями земли — так он подпитывает энергией своё кибернетическое тело. Итачи соскучился, хочет обнимашек и тоже отдохнуть, поэтому стремится добраться до Пэйна.Название - отсылка к одноимённому фильму Джармуша.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Noire Soleil
> 
> От автора: данная зарисовка относится к эпик-истории, придуманной ещё в 2007-2008 году, но так и не записанной в виду разных факторов. Учитывая «год создания», AU от битвы братьев Учиха в манге, соответственно ни о Пэйне, ни об Итачи ещё не было толком рассказано, их истории, характеры и мотивы додумывались и вплетались уже в иной сюжет. Этот эпизод написан по мотивам оного и, скорей всего, в отрыве от основной линии будет малопонятен, за что автор искренне извиняется, но картинка была такая яркая, что я не мог не записать.

У Итачи складывалось впечатление, что он копает могилу себе. Или совершает акт вандализма, раскапывая чужую. Это с какой стороны посмотреть.  
Ха, посмотреть. Абсурдная формулировка для слепого. Кошмарный сон всех жителей Конохи — гражданских и генинов с чуунинами — обливается холодным потом, помахав десять минут лопатой, и подумывает, не завалиться ли в обморок. Нет, убивать всё же легче, чем копать.  
Руки уже дрожат и позвоночник словно прошивает горячей болью. Хорош шиноби, почти труп, лишь чужими стараниями ещё не отправившийся в объятья своих предков. О, отец с матерью ему бы обрадовались. Раскаяние? Нет, не знаем такого слова. Он сделал то, что счёл правильным. Возможно, они это поймут. А пока он собирается ещё немного покоптить небо. Даже если уже нет здоровья, части органов, зрения и кармы впридачу. Подумаешь... он вообще не собирался выжить, если уж по-честному. Просто мироздание подложило ему свинью. Ну, или своеобразно, очень своеобразно, одарило. Это как посмотреть. Зрение забрало, видимо, чтобы не смотрел, хах.  
Пэйн, Рикудо тебя побрал. Лопата-но-дзюцу — паршивая техника.  
Характерный звук удара металла о металл. Наконец. Нащупать рычаг и отскочить, вслушиваясь в то, как двигается и осыпается земля, ещё не успевшая слежаться; как шуршит прелая листва и становится острее запах сырой земли. А потом в лицо словно кто-то выдыхает сухим теплом, перебивая пряные запахи осени стерильной свежестью, а под ногами разверзается пропасть, тянет...  
Итачи встряхивается и присаживается на корточки. Ведёт перед собой рукой, поглубже вдыхает и спрыгивает.  
Под ногами крышка саркофага гудит, и невидимая, будь ты хоть сто раз зрячий, вибрация отдаётся дрожью в тело, подкатывает к горлу тошнотой, бухает тупой болью в затылок. «Гроб» Пэйна сделан из непонятного материала, — на ощупь гладкий, холодный и твёрдый. И тёмный, подбрасывает память. Пологая крышка отъезжает с тихим вздохом в сторону, Итачи аккуратно лезет внутрь, вытягивается и слышит, как потолок возвращается на место, а над головой ворочаются комья земли.  
В груди ёкает. В первые несколько раз, когда он сюда попадал, его тело подтачивала лишь чахотка, а зрение, пусть и слабое, ещё не покинуло его. Сейчас же он чувствует себя мертвецом, и это чувство расслаивается на вязкую тревогу и ощущение правильности. Во рту пересыхает и в носу, холодном и влажном, как у кошачьих, неприятно свербит.  
Тело под ним дышит очень медленно даже для спящего. Хочется растормошить, ощупать, удостовериться, что... что? Живой? Не подделка? Он это и так знает. Скорей, чтобы успокоиться. Он устал и хочет расслабиться. Только это.  
На голову ложится ладонь, тяжёлая и широкая, чутко проводящая по волосам, — многочисленные кольца и перстни тут же цепляются за них. Это так неожиданно, привычно и сравнимо с ударной дозой успокоительного, впрыснутого в вену.  
— Нагато, — хрипло произносит Итачи, даже не зовёт, не спрашивает, просто фиксирует и воплощает чувство узнавания в звук.  
— Ты какой-то вздёрнутый и напряжённый. Щенки* опять достали тебя? Или Лиса нагадила в тапок?  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
Ладонь смещается на спину, давит между лопаток уверенно.  
— Тогда спи. Система сама перестроится под нас двоих.  
— Я помню. Я... словно закопал себя заживо. Раньше это воспринималось не так.  
— Итачи. Ты ведь умер. Мертвецов положено хоронить. Считай это частью обычного ритуала. Я тебе потом ещё чашку риса поднесу и вонючие палочки зажгу. Всё как у людей.  
Итачи фыркает, улавливая шутливость в тоне. Пэйн говорит спокойно, негромко, и его низкий голос убаюкивает, как и рука, поглаживающая спину.  
Он перестаёт разбирать слова, глаза сами закрываются...

_____________  
* это он о Наруто и Саске


End file.
